wfrp2edfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mieszkaniec Złych Ziem
Profesja podstawowa (Renegade Crowns) Badlanders, as the name suggests, live in the badlands of the Border Princes. These areas are often mazes of broken rock, containing little water and less life, and what life is present is unpalatable at best and hostile at worst. They have to travel constantly around the area to find food and water, which also makes it relatively easy for them to hide. A surprisingly high proportion of Badlanders have previous careers from which they are hiding; those who don’t tend to dream of doing something worth hiding from. tabthumb Umiejętności: Ukrywanie się, Tropienie, Sztuka przetrwania, Nawigacja, Spostrzegawczość, Wspinaczka, Skradanie się Zdolności: Wyczucie kierunku, Szósty zmysł Wyposażenie: wyposażenie do wspinaczki Profesje wstępne: Pustelnik, Chłop, Włóczykij Profesje wyjściowe: Cat Burglar, Włóczykij Finding Forgiveness in the Badlands The Badlands hold a life of unbelievable hardship compared to life in the Empire. Living on the move in such harsh terrain forces the natives to be hunters and gatherers of any potential food and water sources. Where vagabonds might scavenge easily in a forest, badlanders must scour rugged rock and sparse ravines for the well-hidden edible plants or sheltered sources of water. Because of these hardships, enduring the Badlands is a suitable punishment for those incurring a god’s wrath. The length of one’s sentence when exiled to the Badlands depends on his or her transgression, though a typical sentence is “his years in days and one, to prove his piety outweighs his maturity.” Many penitents die in the Badlands before completing their contrition due to their inability to find easy food, water, or shelter (or because they fall afoul of the native Badlanders). Beatrix “Crow’s Daughter” While many people with questionable natures flee to the Badlands to hide from the consequences of previous actions, some are born into the rough life “between the mountains.” Beatrix knows little more than the struggles for life among the stone labyrinths. Raised by Bretonnian and Averlander deserters, Beatrix has lived among the Badlands her entire life. The only evidence of her parentage is her much-pitted Bretonnian dagger, with a crow’s head and wings for its quillons. She remembers only that her father was a strong, fierce fighter whenever outsiders entered “his” claimed territory, and her mother could make the worst stews palatable with her knowledge of herbs. Now, as an adult, Beatrix wonders what life is like beyond the stone canyons and desolation of her youth. She plans on finding out, once she secures a bit more coin and a reliable map of the Empire. Adventure Seeds Cat and Mouse: A great deal of money can be made by pursuing deserters and criminals into the Badlands and bringing them back to civilization and justice. However, many bounty hunters bring half of their fees with them into the Badlands, where they become victims of those they hunt. The party can come in on either side of this, seeking either to hide among the Badlands or root out those who do so. Threats from the North: Badlanders don’t band together often except to drive out those who menace all of them. Such are the threats out of the World’s Edge mountains – ghouls, goblins, orcs, beastmen, or the Chaos cults of the southern Empire. All prey on Badlanders for food, as they are easier and more succulent prey than the usual rock lizards and goats. The party can easily win favor within the Empire by hunting down these Chaos threats, beyond the usual reach of Imperial law. A Rugged Proposition: A former criminal approaches the party with a proposition. On his most recent prison stay, the man had the good fortune to share a cell with a badlander who described an ancient crypt hidden deep within the rugged borderlands. All he asks in exchange for the information is an armed escort willing to brave the dangers of the Border Princes and help him locate and explore the ruins. Kategoria:Profesje